amour ou haine?
by hmm
Summary: A Harry-Hermione-Ron love triangle i guess... lot of problems... not that easily solved...
1. Chapter 1: the problem is

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner bros. My highly evolved brain ONLY owns the plot. Fonts: The Italic fonts are for thoughts. Pointer: This takes place in the trio's 7th year... ~~~ Chp 1: the problem is. Hermione's point of view:  
  
Did I think this was the perfect year for me? Well, it looked like that to me at first. I was made Head Girl, I am ready to take on the NEWTS now, in the 3rd week of school. What had been the problem? I was Head Girl and, and Harry was head boy. There. That was the problem. For the first two weeks of school term I noticed Harry, well, showing more concern and being quite clumsy around me. That isn't a problem to me is it? But it is a problem if it is because he. he thought of me more than a friend. Know what I'm getting at? And then, took place that dreadful event. Yesterday was a bomb blast to my life, I presume. He admitted. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, admitted that he liked me more than a friend. He said. he said. th-that he liked her a LOT! Of all the things he could have said like, "what's for homework?" he had to end up telling me this. What could I do? I just stared at my feet, my eyes becoming watery, and just mumbled an "I d-d-don't know." And then I ran, ran as fast as I could back to my dormitory. And here I am. Instead of going down to breakfast, sitting on my bed anxiously, thinking about how I should behave when I see him and Ron. Making up my mind that I was going to act normally without any difference I got up to go have a shower. After that Hermione brushed her hair which had become from wild to perfect curls and tame. It's a girl thing, you know. Adorning her 'Head Girl' badge, she left her dormitory. this was going to be a bad day. END OF CHP 1 ~ Please r/r. PLEASE. and don't expect too quick updating of chapters from me. 


	2. Chapter 2: tears

Chp 2: tears.  
  
The breeze rustled some leaves. I was in the middle of an open meadow. The fresh air. wild spleandour. This was the life. No problems, no worries, I'm a free soul.  
  
Quite suddenly, the sky started darkening. Tumultuous grey clouds started to roll in from the west. A storm was imminent. A fork of lightning and a peel of thunder came close upon each other. Soon, large raindrops, the size of golf balls, started pouring down from the heavens as if a string of pearls had been broken.  
  
I could not do anything but huddle my body as small as I could and shut my eyes tight and hope no lightning would strike me as I was the only thing apart from grass and flowers as far as my eyes could see.  
  
Suddenly, a cold swept through me. It frightened the hell out of me and my blood suddenly turned blue. All the happiness started to dissolve into thin air. Into some kind of force. This force could only be...  
  
Dementors. Two of them were heading towards me. I wish I had never lifted my gaze. But the dementors were not alone. Each of them were heading towards me from opposite directions with someone chained to them. I could not make out who they were until the dementors glided and stopped five feet away from me at either sides. Through my dizzy state I could instantly recognise those faces. Those faces which I had spent the past 6 years with.  
  
Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both were in the verge of collapsing. "Hermione. please, please. save me. touch me. I will be free from them." Ron moaned, his eyes closed. Hermione spun sround and extended her arm towards him when.  
  
"Her-hermi-mione" gasped Harry. "Wh-what!" Hermione practically shouted as she froze before touching Ron. "I have to choose between my two best friends?" Tears started cascading down her now-pale cheeks. Ron? Harry? Harry? Ron? Who? Who?  
  
She tried extending both her arms but the dementors stepped back, dragging her two best friends away from her. away from hope. away from their dear lives.  
  
"No! No!" Hermione screamed, choking. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" "Hermione.hermione.hermione"  
  
"No!" Hermione's eyelids snapped open. All that meeted her eyes were intense green. She tightened her grip on whatever she was holding onto and started crying, sobbing her heart out. "Harry! Ron!"  
  
"We're here," replied a concerned voice, right infront of her. Then Hermione realised. She was staring into Harry's eyes and was holding on to his cloak's collar.  
  
Hermione only tightened her grasp even more as if hanging on to dear life. "It's all ok, ok, a dream," she gasped. She noticed that there were inquisitive heads peering at her from behind Harry. She was in Transfiguration.  
  
Instead of groaning, she continued staring into emerald green, trying to make her heart believe that it was all a dream. Harry and Ron were alive and well while she was the disaster. Her sobs died down.  
  
Harry extended a thumb and lightly rubbed away a stray tear on her cheek. Hermione recoiled. He drew back his hand as if realising what he had just done. Hermione broke eye contact and loosened her grip from Harry's collar.  
  
She grabbed her bag, stood up and excused herself from Professor Mcgonaggall and left the classroom at once. Everyone was shocked and slowly started resuming their positions. Harry resumed his seat next to Ron, who was panic stricken, and stared down at his hands for the rest of the class. What a fool he had been.  
  
THE END ~ please r/r. thx!!! 


End file.
